


A Whole Bunch of Songs the SGC Staff Sang on Karaoke Night

by Paian



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 500-999 words, Alcohol, Community: sg1_five_things, Crossover, Humor, Karaoke, Other, Pathos, Season/Series 10, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gen in tone and intent, but Vala's got a crush on Mitchell, Carter's flirting with the bartender, and Daniel slips out to call Jack before it gets unreasonably late back East.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Whole Bunch of Songs the SGC Staff Sang on Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Gen in tone and intent, but Vala's got a crush on Mitchell, Carter's flirting with the bartender, and Daniel slips out to call Jack before it gets unreasonably late back East.

Mitchell sang Lone Star's "I'm Already There." It should have been hokey and embarrassing and not even really country enough a song choice for him, and he should not have had that moving a singing voice. But it wasn't, and he did, and a bunch of people teared up.

Vala temporarily brought the house down with "Whatever Lola Wants, Lola Gets," focusing most of Lola's attention on Teal'c because she'd developed too real a friendship with Daniel to screw around with him anymore the way she used to and she kind of _did_ want Mitchell and kind of hoped he wanted her back and innuendo was never half as fun if it was for _real_ and Teal'c's smiling serenity was absolutely priceless to play off of, not to mention the ridiculous hat.

For her first encore she did "Big Spender," because she knew that Teal'c liked the Queen cover and he'd been such a good sport about Lola and she'd been on a Gwen Verdon kick for a while and it was as close to another Gwen Verdon number as the little song-generating machine seemed to offer. For her second encore she did Aretha Franklin's "Respect," but she couldn't read the monitor very fast or spell very well because she'd only been using the Western Terran alphabet for a couple of years and so she kept mixing up the letters and after a while she just started inserting letters at random, some of which apparently spelled actual words that, judging from the audience response, were not appropriate to the public setting. She was dragged bodily from the stage (by Mitchell, at least) before she could take a third encore, and while Bill Lee put everyone to sleep singing "What a Wonderful World" and Harriman and Siler woke them back up singing the two parts in "Don't You Want Me Baby," she amused herself by trying to confound the unconfoundable (but very cute) bartender by ordering specialty drinks like Fuzzy Navels and Sloe Comfortable Screws, and getting Sam to drink them.

Daniel sang the first verse of "99 Luftballoons" in the original German, with a really terrible accent, and he might have been booed off the stage, except nobody in the place knew German and so nobody realized what a really terrible accent he had -- not that he ever claimed he could speak all twenty-whatever languages _well_ \-- and he switched to English after that verse because the monitor only displayed the English lyrics and he didn't know the rest by heart, and people started actually listening to the words, which they had never done back when it was on the radio all the time (or they couldn't understand what the hell Nena was singing, because she had a really terrible English accent, or they hadn't even been born yet then), and most of the people there that night were SGC personnel, and all of them had goosebumps on their arms by the end.

Teal'c did his signature "Bohemian Rhapsody," and everyone who wasn't onstage backing him up on the choral parts had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Actually, some of the people who were onstage backing him up were also laughing so hard they were crying and couldn't sing. OK, actually all of them were. It was a solo from about midway through. Teal'c did all the parts.

By that point Carter had knocked back enough cocktails with silly names to get up and sing by herself, and she did a completely tipsy, completely mangled, completely adorable rendition of "Simply Irresistible," which might have scored her a night with the very cute bartender she was singing it to if she hadn't turned three shades of green toward the end and made a headlong dash for the restrooms (to an extra surge of hooting applause, and a slight pang of guilt from Vala, who made sure to get the guy's number for her).

After a Supremes song from Carolyn Lam and the infirmary staff, some Abba from SG-13 ("Fernando" was Dave Dixon's favorite song, but the other guys got him to settle for "Take a Chance on Me"), and a truly staggering "Don't Stop Believing" from Bill Lee to make up for the Louis Armstrong debacle (and head off Harriman and Siler, who were _this close_ to signing up to do "I Got You Babe"), the bartender gave last call and SG-1 (minus Daniel, who was Carter's designated driver and had gone out to pull his Wrangler around front and call Jack before it was really stupidly late in the East) finished off the night leading an audience sing-along of "Peace, Love and Understanding."

When they'd all gone, the guy who owned the place, who'd been watching intently from the shadows in the back and getting more horrified-looking with every song (and even greener than he already was, and waaaaay greener than the greenest shade Carter had achieved), came out from his corner, exchanged a long look with the bartender, and said, "That's it. I'm moving to L.A."


End file.
